Talk:Sion/@comment-20434720-20140330023701/@comment-8506165-20140331163801
You can't really just ask what the problem is when we have no idea what you've built beyond "hydra and armor". Were you fulltank with just a Hydra? Running Atmog's/Fratma's? Did you have ArPen? How much anti-kite had you built? Who was the most fed on the enemy team? Still, lack of solo-carrying potential? Eh... you said yourself you penta'd, and had 3800 health, presumably meaning you were well farmed with E... so, perhaps your team were just entirely too special, assuming you were doing everything right. Really, there's no-one in the game who can 1v5 while their ADC doesn't AA and other teammates go down instantly or don't show up to the fight early enough. Even the hypercarries like Yi and Trynd have their limits, or indeed the theoretically infinite scalers like Veigar, Nasus and Sion - if your team are doing nothing in a teamfight you could have 1k Qfarm on full build Nasus and you can still get CC-locked and die. Some games are just unwinnable. Regardless... erm, if you're not able to do much in teamfights with Sion you can always splitpush. With the right build you can actually solo a full health turret without minions once you've farmed E enough, although that's obviously not recommended in an actual game. If you're well-farmed and you've built smart, you should be pretty damn hard to duel so they have to send more than one person to stop you, meaning either your team gets to fight 4v3 or you get free objectives (and more health, seeing as you're Sion). Y'know, splitpushing 101. You need to cover yourself with wards obviously as you don't really have much in the way of escapes, which is why I actually recommend Ghost over Flash on Sion. Teleport's also useful. Exhaust is potentially nice as well. Distortion on your boots is rather nice if you're dedicatedly splitpushing. If you're not splitpushing, you should (imo) try and go for the backline in teamfights - again, Ghost helps a lot here, because their frontline will have to collapse onto you to peel you off and blow all their CC, giving your team free rein. If all you have is Flash, then you have trouble getting into stun range anyway, unless you flash-stun, but then you still have to close the gap. And you're more DPS than burst. So... yes, you charge in and force the frontline to collapse, meaning that your AOE damagers can do a lot (and your Hydra suddenly looks very nice), and your other frontliners can close in and benefit from your R healing. In that respect, yeah, you're kind of team-dependent - if they do nothing with your charge then you're just stuck in a 1v5. If the enemy team is special then yeah, their frontline won't collapse on you, which should allow you to murder squishies in fairly short order or force them to retreat, then turn to take on their tankier members. It's not a tragedy if you can't do this and you're just stuck duelling the frontline, but in my mind that's how an "ideal" teamfight for Sion goes. No-one wants a 400+MS tanky 130% lifestealing damager barrelling towards their carries, right?